


Glimpse Beyond This Illusion

by fleurofthecourt



Series: Codas, Tags, and Missing Scenes -- Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Radio, Dean Prays to Castiel, Dean's Confession, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e16 Paint It Black, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hears Dean's confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse Beyond This Illusion

Dean doesn’t pray to him anymore -- not directly, not the way he once did, not with words. 

The irreverent, blasphemous calls for his ‘feathery ass’ are a thing of the distant past. 

But he still hears what Dean doesn’t know he’s broadcasting. 

It’s a thrum that, he mostly tunes out, due to its incessant constance, full of Dean’s longing ...for comfort, for company, and, above all, for a cure. 

He wants to be better, to be different. To be a man with an unstained soul. To be marked for something other than only death and destruction. 

And to fully accept things he has not before. 

He wants to be able to truly live his life. He wants to love and to be loved. 

The underlying message : Dean Winchester _wants_ to be saved. 

He’s not saying by him. He’s not saying by Sam. He’s not saying by anyone. 

He’s simply putting it out into the ether for a higher power he’s never been sure he should believe in. 

Castiel hears this gradual change fondly, for finally, finally Dean’s perception of himself is evolving. He’s starting to think that he deserves to be saved. That his life matters. That he is worth something. 

That itself is enough to warm Castiel, to show him that his and Sam's belief in him has, potentially, been instrumental. 

But today, as Dean speaks aloud all the things weighing on his soul to a man of the cloth, it is not all. 

There is one thing more. 

A desire that Dean has been afraid to voice, even to himself. 

_There’s things...people, feelings that I want to experience differently, some, maybe even for the first time._

Castiel is all consumed when he hears this, this new acknowledgment. 

For he sees for the first time that Dean's thoughts about loving and being loved are neither vague nor general. 

They are aimed at a target. 

And the bull's eye painted across his heart hums with fire.


End file.
